


Kiss the Chef

by robotsharks



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsharks/pseuds/robotsharks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam cooks Peter breakfast but pancakes aren't the only thing he's craving //wink wink nudge nudge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Chef

**Author's Note:**

> you can read the 'whole trapster glue-incident' that this references to over [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2519525)

The sun hung low on the horizon as Peter leaned against the railing on the helicarrier. He sighed wistfully. The sight of the sunset against the city was unreal but he decided that Sam leaning beside him was a much better view. He tried to discreetly scoot closer to him. Sam was going on about something about space. He was thoughtful in what he was saying and Peter thought it was all very endearing. 

“Hey, Nova?” Peter softly interrupted. 

“Yeah?” Sam faced towards him. 

“Can I….” Peter could feel himself blushing. “Can I kiss you right now?” 

“Peter…” Sam looked away smiling. “Don’t be stupid, you know you don’t have to _ask_.” 

Peter smiled as he cupped Sam’s cheek, turning it to face him. He saw Sam’s eyes flutter close as he leaned in. Sam’s lips were soft against his own. He felt Sam’s hands against his hips. His thumb teased the edge of his suit. Peter opened his mouth a little more and deepened the kiss, letting his tongue-

—————

 

Peter woke up to the sound of the neighbor’s lawnmower. He bolted up to a sitting position in his bed. His face felt like it was on fire and his heart was doing the rumba. What the _fuck_ was he just dreaming about??? Did he seriously dream about _Sam??_ A dream about _kissing_ Sam?! Peter shook his head, hoping the dream might fall out one of his ears. Okay okay this is totally just his brain being weird about the whole Trapster-glue incident from the other day. Nothing weird….probably.

Peter groaned. Ugh god. This is so cliché. Having a silly dream about his crush. Woah woah woah, hold up. There is no crushing happening here. Nova is his teammate and his friend. Nothing more. Even if he’s dreamed about Sam before…. more than once… actually now that he thinks about it he might have daydreamed some of that. He sighed. Well shit. 

Peter scratched his head and yawned. Ughhhh just forget about it. Forget about it. You’re Spider-man for crying out loud. You have a _theme song_. 

He got up and stretched. Jeez, what time is it? It felt somewhere around 10am. That sunday morning sleep-in felt goooood. And on top of that, the smell of something amazing was coming from the kitchen. Time to get some grub on. He trudged downstairs expecting Aunt May to be moving around in the kitchen but he strolled in to find someone who was definitely not Aunt May, making pancakes.

Sam turned his head to greet him. 

“Morning, Web-head!” Sam went back to flipping pancakes. “I’m making some _awesome_ Sam-cakes. Wait, you like cinnamon right?” 

Peter was suddenly quite painfully aware of how underdressed he is. He was only wearing blue boxers and a white t-shirt. His hair was probably a mess and- wait a minute. Why does he care?? It’s just _Sam_. It’s no big deal. It’s not like his heart started beating really fast or anything stupid like that. Or that his stomach is doing that weird flip-flopping thing. Nope. No crushing happening here.

“Got any syrup?” Peter responded with a smile. Pushing the idea of a crush as far back into his mind as possible. Everything is totally normal here in Spideyville. No gay thoughts here.

He sat himself at the counter while he watched Sam cook at the stove. He really needs someone else to distract him from Sam’s ass, which was oddly hypnotizing. It also looked really firm…Oh my god why is this happening. He tore his eyes away from Sam and desperately looked around for the rest of the team. It is weirdly quiet in here. “Where is everybody?” He had expected to come down to Luke watching sports center, Ava doing calculus homework, Danny doing some meditative chants or something. But it was dead quiet. 

“Aunt May is out rock climbing and everyone else is out doin stuff. It’s weird, Danny said that you and I needed our space? I have no idea what he was talking about though.”  Sam expertly flipped the Sam-cake into air and caught it with a plate. He raised his eyebrows at Peter with a goofy smile as if he expected a round of applause.

Wow Sam is really cute. NO HE’S NOT. STOP IT, BRAIN. “Y-yeah that’s totally weird.” Peter could feel his cheeks growing warm. Oh crap. Danny totally has the wrong idea. Even after he explained the situation Danny went all fortune cookie on him and said “You have no need to explain the matters of the heart to me, Peter. Your romantic endeavors have my approval as well as my blessing.” Peter decided to eat away his embarrassment. 

He picked up a fork from the counter and gave one of these Sam-cakes a try. Oh dang, these Sam-cakes is goooooooooood. 

“mmmm” Peter couldn’t help it. “These are pretty awesome.” 

“Naturally.” Sam shrugged with false modesty. 

He turned to meet Peter at the counter after having flipped the final Sam-cake. Peter’s dream came flooding back into his brain as soon as he saw ‘Kiss the Chef’ printed on Sam’s apron. He almost choked. He started coughing, trying not to fucking _die_.

“Arrrrrre you okaaaay?” Sam asked warily as he set the plate on the counter. 

Peter could feel his face burning because the only thing going through his head is kissing Sam kissing Sam kissing Sam kissing Sam kissing Sam kissing Sam kissing Sa-

“Fine!” Peter coughed “Me! I’m great! Fine! Fabulous!” He tore his eyes away from Sam’s apron and decided to eat more Sam-cakes, as if he could just eat his embarrassment. 

“Whatever you say, dude.” Sam said skeptically. He made his way around the counter and pulled up a stool next to Peter. 

Shit shit shit. Sam is really close. Like his knee is almost touching _my_ knee. Peter just stared down at his plate and shoveled more food into his mouth. This is bad. This is really bad.

Dammit. Why does Sam have to be good looking? And be a good cook. And fun. And super dorky but like. It used to be really annoying but now it’s cute for some reason?? Why is Sam cute? Did Mesmero do this to him? Has he _always_ felt this way??

They ate in silence for a while until Sam spoke up. “No seriously.” Sam took a bite. “This is like the longest you’ve gone without talking. Like ever.” 

Peter just mumbled nonsense through a mouthful of food.

“Are you mad at me?” 

Peter turned to face Sam. He had his cheek resting on his hand, propped up by his elbow against the counter. 

“Mad?” Peter questioned. 

“Yeah, is it about the whole Trapster thing? I mean you’ve been kind of avoiding me since it happened.” Sam was being serious. 

“W-well I mean.” Peter spun the wheel of excuses in his head and it landed on vague honesty. 

“It was pretty embarrassing…”  Bad spin.

Sam narrowed his eyes. 

“Like, did you see what Jamison said about it because I mean, come on!” Peter was blushing furiously. Why did he bring _that_ up??? This is going downhill fast. 

Jay Jonah Jamison ranted on about how ‘the wall-crawling menace known as Spider-man allowed the Trapster to destroy the city while he made a lewd public display with one of his minions on the sidelines yadda yadda yadda’ and then continued to throw more dirt on Peter’s reputation. Ava gave him so much crap for that. And don’t get me started in _Fury’s_ reaction. 

“I can’t believe he called me a _minion…_ ” Sam muttered. 

Peter face-palmed. How can one person possibly be so dense?? “ _That’s_ what you’re focusing on?? And _not_ the fact that there’s pictures of us all over the city of us all _over_ _each other_?” 

“Oh so what?” Sam suddenly spoke louder. “You’re sounding a _little_ homophobic there, Parker.” 

“I’m _bisexual_ , laser-brain.” All the colour drained from Peter’s face. Oh shit. It’s not like he wasn’t _out_ or anything, but admitting to Sam made his stomach feel weird. 

Sam suddenly went silent. He blinked a couple times. Then he _smirked._ “So you… swing both ways?” 

“Goddammit, Sam!” Peter covered his face with his hands.

Sam was just laughing at his own joke. Of course he would go for that pun. But Peter couldn’t help but smile.

“Come on, that was too easy.” Sam jested. 

“Out of my house, Sam! Your pun license has been revoked!” Peter pushed him playfully. 

“What? After I made you breakfast and everything?” Sam exaggerated. 

“Hmm that is a good point.” Peter stroked his chin. “But you _are_ wearing a silly apron.” 

“And you haven’t even kissed the chef.” Sam crossed his arms and looked away in false offense. 

Peter’s heart suddenly started beating faster. Man, did he want to kiss him. He really did. But all he could do is sit there with syrup on his face and watch Sam make jokes that he wished he could take seriously. Sam looked back at him when he realized that Peter stopped joking around with him. He might have noticed that Peter was staring at his mouth.

“Um. Peter-?” 

Peter’s voice of reason decided to malfunction at that moment as he leaned in and pressed his lips against Sam’s. Sam may or may not have let out a high-pitched squeak. The kiss only lasted a brief moment before Peter’s brain started working properly again. He quickly pulled away, his face was bright red and burning. He bolted up from his stool, knocking it over with a loud bang. He stumbled backwards awkwardly, almost falling over. 

“Dude!” Sam’s face was burning red. 

“S-sorry!!” Peter’s heart was beating so hard. Why why why did he do that??! 

“DUDE!!” Sam’s eyes were huge. He was in such disbelief. Oh my god this is bad. 

“ _Sorry!_ ”

“If I knew that wearing this stupid apron was gonna make you kiss me, I would have worn it _ages_ ago!” Sam stood up from his stool. 

“Sor- wait what?” 

He pulled Peter by the front of his t-shirt and pulled him into a rough kiss. OH my _GOD_. 

 He slowly processed what has happening and returned the kiss, deciding to enjoy it this time rather than pulling away. His lips molded against Sam’s. It was sweet and sort of sticky. But _wow_. He cupped Sam’s jaw in his hand, pulling him close. He felt warm hands at his hips that boldly dragged up Peter’s sides and under his shirt. Peter let a low moan escape into Sam’s mouth, breaking the kiss. Oh my god. 

“Woah.” Sam breathed against Peter’s mouth. 

“W-watch the hands, Nova-breath.” Peter’s mind was still reeling. 

“I didn’t know you could make a sound like that.” Sam chuckled, pulling his hands away. 

Peter’s face could only burn red in response.

“So do you um…” Sam looked away, smiling. “like me?”

Peter’s heart absolutely melted at that question. “Yeah. I really do.” Peter said sincerely.

“I always thought you couldn’t stand me.” Sam looked down at his feet. Peter’s heart broke a little at that. He always teased Nova but he never really thought it would get to him. 

“I just couldn’t stand.. how much I liked you?” wow. Casanova over here.

“You’re just kind of an asshole aren’t you.” Sam punched his arm playfully. 

“Hey! I thought you liked me too, Handsy!” Peter rubbed his arm where he was punched even though it didn’t hurt. 

“Well no _duh_!” Sam rolled his eyes. His sarcasm was unconvincing because he was blushing so hard. 

“I thought you and MJ had a thing? I mean, you were always calling each other.”

“We mostly just…talked about you.” Sam’s face was pretty red at this point. 

Peter couldn’t help but smile. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Sam’s lips. 

“Sorry for being an asshole.” He murmured. 

Sam barked out a laugh before wrapping his arms around Peter’s neck and pulling him into an unexpected hug. Peter wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist and held him close. He felt warm all over and Sam smelled really really good oh my god. 

“So um” Sam started as the hug ended. “Are you busy today?” ugh why is he so cute, just bury me. 

“Yeah, I have a date.” Peter scratched the back of his head. He watched the colour drain from Sam’s face. “Yeah I’m dating this dork named Nova Creep but I’ll probably ditch him and hang out with you instead.” 

Relief washed over Sam’s expression. He tried to play it off by crossing his arms. “pfft, nerd.” 

Peter laughed. “I had you goin there didn’t I?” 

Sam guffawed, “As if!”

They both laughed together in the kitchen. This was nice. This was really really nice. It would be nicer if he was actually dressed though. He doesn’t want to be in his underwear unless its for sexy reasons. 

“Let me go change first and I’ll be right back.” Peter said cheerfully.

“Sure thing, Webhead.” Sam smiled back. 

Peter quickly made his way upstairs. He found an outfit that said, ‘I look really good and I’m not trying too hard’ and styled his hair _just right._ He furiously brushed his teeth because _who knows_ what they’ll do today. wink wink nudge nudge. He may or may not have put on his most expensive cologne. _wink wink nudge nudge._

He jogged back downstairs excited to hang out with Sam. Man, if he could go back in time and tell his past self that he’ll end up actually _like liking_ Nova, the look on his face would be priceless. He came down to find that the kitchen was spotless. Dang. Sam’s really somethin else.

He found Sam sitting on the couch browsing through Netflix. He sat up a bit straighter when he saw Peter enter the room. Peter’s goofy smile took up half his face as he sat down on the couch next to Sam. He was probably sitting closer than was necessary. 

“Better?” Peter gestured to his clothes. 

“Hmmm I liked what you had on before.” Sam wiggled his eyebrows. 

Peter laughed. “Perv!” He shoved Sam playfully.

Something on the screen caught Peter’s attention “ooo!” Peter pointed. “Let’s watch that!” 

“I am _not_ going to watch one your geeky-ass science documentaries.” 

“Well, what about this one? It’s about spaaaaaaaaace.” Peter nudged Sam’s side with his elbow.

“Haha alright alright, nerd-boy.” Sam pressed play and eased back into the couch. “Only because space is where I hang out and punch bad guys.” 

“Oh _sure_.” Peter chuckled. Today was gonna be a good day.

 

I guess dreams really do come true….Wow, that was cheesy. 

 

 

Even for Spider-man.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> gotta love these nerds
> 
> tumblr: [link](http://robotsharks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
